It is known in the prior art to make decorative articles through the use of templates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,722 to Lemmeyer discloses a yarn coloring picture set and a method of coloring. In this patent, a picture receiving board is provided having an adhesive layer coated thereon. Sections of yarn are applied to the adhesive layer using a yarn pencil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,435 to Morrison discloses a method of making decorative articles employing yarn utilizing a base having a piercable elastic surface and a penetratable yieldable interior. Free ends of a yarn strand are pushed into the base in accordance with the picture thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,068 to Bellamy discloses a method of knitting design wherein the design of the knitted article is determined by knitting in succession units which may contain yarns of various characteristics such as color.
It is also known to provide a kit for craft use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,313 to Brundige discloses a needleworking kit which includes a graph marked in colors to indicate where stitches are to be made on the grid of a canvas. The kit also includes instructions, one or more needles of the type required for needlepoint design and a supply of yarns in colors called for by the design.
In the manufacture of carpet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,797 to Harrison et al discloses a novel carpet construction wherein individual pile tufts extend through a backing fabric. The pile tufts are attached to the backing fabric using an adhesive and, optionally, a fusion treatment.
The aforementioned prior art has significant drawbacks in conjunction with kits and methods for making decorative articles. For example, the patents to Brundige, Morrison and Lemmeyer require the use of tools such as needles or other elongated implements for completing the decorative article. These tools require dexterity by a user and the ability to align the tool with a given pattern or form. Moreover, prior art patterns or templates also require complicated attachment features such as the perforated bases disclosed in the Morrison and Lemmeyer patents.
As such, a need has developed to provide a kit and a method for making decorative articles which is both simple in its design but effective in producing a finished product and which avoids complicated tools and/or patterns to facilitate attachment of yarn-like material.
In response to this need, the present invention provides an improved kit and method for making decorative articles which is simple to use but provides a highly detailed decorative article for rug, tapestry or other use.